Sam's Gone
by its-ackim95
Summary: Set two years after Phantom Planet, Sam has been kidnapped, and Danny has look everywhere for here. Will he find her and who is behind it all. Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Please review it is my first FanFic
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting in London. On top of big Ben, a ghost was sitting watching the sunset, I class ring was in his hand, engraved on it was SAM.

'hello governor, can I interest you to a cup of tea?' asked Danni Phantom in a perfect British accent as she floated towards her cousin.

'haha very funny Danny, come on its time to head back home,' said Danny, in hallow tone as he took off towards the London eye. Danni stared after her cousin as he flew off, she had tried everything to make her cousin smile, but nothing seemed to work. But she understood why he was now like that, she knew if her love was kidnapped she would also react the same way.

It had been almost a year since Sam had been taken, two years after phantom planet, she signed and followed after Danny. The flew towards the London eye, and went intangible, through the ground, underneath there was a portal into the ghost zone, the flew into it and started heading towards the portal that will lead them back home. Danny had been using the ghost zone long enough to memorize every part. The flew through a portal and well back in the Fenton's lab.

'am going to my room,' Danny said as he phased through the roof of the lab going towards his room. Danni returned back to her human form and made her way to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen to see, Maddie Fenton cooking lunch, Jack was at the table messing with some Fenton gear, probably designed to rip ghosts apart and Jazz was at the opposite him reading a book. Maddie heard Danni entering the room and looked up with hopeful eyes and smile, all Danni could do was shake her head. The smile fell from Maddie's face and she returned back to making lunch. Danni's phone went off, it was a text message from Tucker.

TO: Danni

Hey Danni can you come down to city hall, I think I found something that might be helpful, don't tell Danny though I don't think his ready to see this;

From: Tucker

She was going to fly but looked outside the window and decided to walk instead, it was a beautiful day and city hall wasn't that far away.

Meanwhile in Danny's room, Danny was lying on his bed looking at a photo album, he was looking at old photos, he was stopped at a photo that was taken at the south pole, it was taken a couple of hours after the had saved the world. 'I miss you Sam,' he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up, it was a day 200 or day 53, in fact she had lost count of the days she had been stuck in the cage. She looked around her surroundings, it was dark and dingy. Slime was oozing off the walls. She had no idea where she was. She looked up and started smiling, 'Danny you have come to save me!' she shouted happy to see her boyfriend here.

'how easy it is to trick you, honestly if he didn't come on the first day, why would he come now,' said danny or the ghost reverting back into a ghost. 'you know its fun playing with your emotions and the ghost child, wow I have never seen him so cold before and that miserable clone of his, blame herself its all her fault you were kidnapped. Wow, I think am pay Danny a little visit to see how his doing.' the ghost started shifting his form until he looked just like Sam. 'what do you think,' it said mimicking Sam perfectly. With a evil laugh it took off leaving sam to her thoughts.

Sam was shocked she knew that Danny was in pain but never thought how Danni would feel about it, hopeful she knew it wasn't her fault, as she thought back to the day she was kidnapped.

********{flashback}**********

'Sam am telling you, you don't have to change your looks just to keep impressing Danny,' Danni said.

'I know but I just want to change it up every once in a while,' Sam said holding up two black tops. 'which one.'

Two hours later they were walking home when Danni ghost sense suddenly went off.

'Going ghost!' she shouted, two white rings appeared around her and split one going down and one going up. In a flash Danni phantom was standing there. The sky turned a eerie green and purple clouds where forming in the sky. A ghost appeared and it was Danni. Danni phantom took a step back shocked to see she was fighting herself. She was about to shout when suddenly she felt something hit the back of her head. She stumbled and blackout.

********{flashback}**************

A tear fell down Sam's eye, she knew that there was nothing Danni could have done. But she knew Danny, he must have been furious at Danni to allow such to happen. She wiped a tear and said, 'I miss you Danny.'

Danni finally arrived at city hall and walked towards tuckers office. She opened the door to see tucker staring out of the window. She walked in and took a seat. She was just about to speak when tucker turned around with a smile on his face and said

'Danni I think I know who took Sam.'

'But am right here,' a voice came from the door…


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, is it really you?" asked Tucker still in shock. Sam just stood there nodding her head.

"Yup it is really me, am back," she replied. She walked in and next thing she knew tucker was giving her a hug and tears were streaming down his face. Danni's ghost sense went off but she just remained there stunned. She couldn't't believe what she was seeing, her cousin girlfriend was back after being missing for almost a year and couldn't't explain it. Danni just closed her eyes and flew off. Tucker turned around in time to see Danni disappear through the wall. "Don't worry Sam, am sure she is still in shock after what just happened. Come on we got to go tell Danny," tucker said as he left the room.

"of course I can't wait till I see Danny," Sam whispered to herself with a evil smile on her face as she followed tucker out of the office.

Danni just kept flying heading downtown. She eventually land in a alley and passed through the walls and landed in one of vlad's old labs. It was the very lab well he tried to melt her down. She knew she didn't have to worry, because the crazy fruit loop was stuck in space and couldn't return back to earth. She walked towards one of the computers and switched it one and started searching, she knew something wasn't adding up. She opened the ghost database and started searching.

There was a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" jazz shouted as she reached the door and opened and her mouth fell to the floor. "Mum, Dad you better see this." Maddie and Jack the room from the kitchen and were shocked to see Tucker and Sam at the door.

"Jazz have you seen my…" a voiced from the top of the stairs stopped. Everyone turned to see Danny standing there stunned. "Sam is that really you?" he asked. Sam nodded her head. Danny rushed down ignoring the fact his ghost sense went off. He gave Sam a huge and kissed her. But something wasn't right, her lips felt cold to him but yet again he ignored it. "What happened Sam?" he asked leading Sam to the kitchen…

"well well well, look who we have here," said Valerie blasting into the lab on a board and taking off her mask. "What are you up to Danni." Valerie pointed a blaster towards her.

"Haha very funny Valerie now put that thing away and come help me," Danni said.

"Fine, but seriously what are you doing?" Valerie asked.

"Am looking for a ghost, Sam is back, but I don't think it is actually her," Danni replied.

"and what makes you say that."

"My ghost sense went off when she walked in."

"well what if she is, you know dead."

"she isn't, while Danny was in Hong Kong a couple months back looking for her, I paid a visit to clockwork and asked him to just show me where Sam was, he told me he couldn't cause we would be messing with the time stream. Instead he sent me to meet Hades, his not actually a god, but rather a ghost. He is very nice you two would get along, but anyway back to the point, he is the person who guides recently dead people into the ghost zone. So I asked him if Sam passed through and he told me she hasn't, I asked him if she does to inform me straight away. He hasn't told me so I can only assume that is a fake Sam," Danni explained.

"Match found" the computer said. They turned their heads and look at the computer showing the information on the ghost.

NAME: Shapeshifter

AGE: Unknown

APPEARANCE: Unknown

ABILITIES: The ability to change his form.

WHERE FOUND: unknown

GOOD OR EVIL: unknown

DANGER LEVEL: 8.5

Danni starred at the computer, that's the ghost she just knew it. The same ghost that attacked her and Sam a year ago. The same ghost that was with Danny and Tucker right now. "We have to go, NOW!" she shouted.

"Why?" Valerie asked shock by the sudden aggression in her voice.

"Cause that ghost is with Danny and Tucker right now." the took off in the direction of the Fenton's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I promise am get better at writing. So please keep reviewing. Let the story begin…

… "Well that's how I escaped," said Shapeshifter still disguised as Sam. The Fentons and Tucker were all gathered in the kitchen.

"Wow didn't realize you were a good liar, why don't you tell them the truth," a voice came from the kitchen door. Everyone turned around to see Danni and Valerie at the kitchen door. Green ecto-energy were around Danni's hands.

"Danni what are you talking about?" Shapeshifter questioned.

"Just drop the act and admit it, your shape…" Danni replied.

"Danny stop, what is wrong with you, can't you just be happy Sam is back," Danny interrupted Danni, clearly annoyed at the argument that was developing in the kitchen.

"Fine if you want to believe her, explain this then," Danni said while firing a blast of ecto energy towards Shapeshifter. The whole roomed was silent. A shield formed in front of Shapeshifter at the last possible second…

Danny had formed the shield of ghost energy at the last second to protect her.

"Danni I said stop it," said Danny, his eyes flashing green in anger.

"Danny you got to.."

"Fine since you want to do this the hard way, I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as two rings appeared around his waist and split one going up the other down. His clothes were replaced by a black jumpsuit with DP emblem on his chest, his black hair had turned white and his eyes changed from blue to green. He fired a blast of ecto energy straight at Danni. Danni didn't know what to do, she knew Danny would be in denial but she didn't expect this. The energy hit her directly in the chest and forced her to fly backwards towards the wall. She managed to phase through it just before getting seriously hurt. Danny took off after her. Everyone else rushed for the front door to see what was going to happen now. Everyone except for Shapeshifter who was hanging behind.

"I didn't know I could get them to do that, everything is going better them planned. My master will sure be pleased with this," Shapeshifter whispered to himself.

"Sam are you coming?" asked Jazz suspiciously as she came back to get Sam.

"Yeah I'm coming," replied Shapeshifter running out to join the crowd that had gathered outside.

"Danny calm down, just calm down, before you hurt someone!" shouted Danni just avoiding Danny's ecto blasts. She knew it had been coming but she had hoped that she would have found the real Sam before this could happen. He had finally snapped. It had been a long time coming. With all the stress from school, protecting the town, trying to find Sam and Sam's parents contently blaming him and his family for the ghost problem. She ducked under another ecto-blast just to collided directly with the ice beam coming from Danny. She fell to the ground and landed badly. She didn't want to fight Danny but if she didn't then she is going to be killed by his blind rage. Danny landed in front of Danni, still fuming with rage. Danni got up and saw that Shapeshifter was directly behind Danny. "I'm sorry Danny," she said. She let out a wail but it wasn't just any wail, it was the ghostly wail. Danny had taught it to her a couple of months ago. Danny grabbed his head, he thought his brain would exploded from the pain he was feeling. He was sent flying into the wall behind him. He looked towards Sam and his family. The ghostly wail only affected ghosts but he had to make sure the weren't hurt, he looked up to see Sam changing. Shapeshifter was holding his ears, the pain was unbearable, he was losing the ability to control his form and started shifting between his different disguises. Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing. The wail eventually stopped, Danny dropped to the ground and looked up to see Shapeshifter changing from looking like the box ghost and back into looking like Sam. He tried to move but eventually blacked out…


	5. Chapter 5

************************Flashback*************************************

"Danny where are you taking me?" Sam asked. She couldn't see anything because of the blindfold around her eyes. Danny had told her to keep it there while he flew both of them.

"Just relax, we are almost there, trust me its some where spectacular," Danny replied. They continued flying for another five minutes before Sam could feel the ground under her feet again. "Okay you can take off your blindfold." Sam took off her blindfold and was greeted by a stunning view. They were on top of a hill. In front of her were rolling hills with a stream snaking its way between the hills. To her right she could hear a waterfall. She looked left and could see the mountains in the distance. The view was amazing.

"Danny it's beautiful," Sam said walking towards the stream. She kicked off her shoes and stuck her feet into the cool, refreshing water. The water rushed in between her toes. The breeze gentle brushed against her hair. Danny walked up behind changing back in to his human form and sitting next her. He produced a picnic basket he had been carrying and pulled out two containers, one contained a ham sandwich and the other had a Greece salad. "Did you make that?" Sam asked, she knew Danny was completely useless in the kitchen and the only thing he could do was put meat in between bread and boil water. She laughed remembering the time Danny almost burnt himself trying to make her hot chocolate.

"Yes I did."

"Danny?"

"Fine, Jazz made it for me," he said learning back and taking a bite of his sandwich. Sam watched him for a bit before eating her salad. After ten minutes they had finished eating. They were lying together watching the clouds float over head. Sam head was on Danny's chest. "Danny want to play a game?"

"Sure, what game?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Okay start."

"Fine, answer this. Why did it take you so long to ask me out?"

"Well, I didn't know if you liked me, I mean I always got so nervous when I was about to and then there was Tucker who kept interrupting me," answered Danny. "Now its my turn I dare you to kiss me…"

*********************Flashback****************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke up a couple of hours later. His head was hurting badly. He tried remembering the last few hours but they were a complete blur to him. He rolled off his bed and tried remembering what happened. He remembered a fight but a fight with whom? He tried concentrating and remembered ecto blasts, Jazz crying and lastly a ghostly wail. "Danni," Danny gasped remembering he had fought his little cousin.

Meanwhile in the basement Tucker, Jazz and Danni were studying a ghost who they had placed in the Fenton Cage, one of Jack's only inventions that worked, Shapeshifter was trapped inside.

"What do you think he wanted impersonating Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know but we can ask him, when he wakes up," Jazz replied.

"He was trying to turn Danny," Danni whispered.

"Danni what are you talking about?" Tucker asked.

"He was trying to turn Danny," Danni said barely audible. "Have you heard about the concept of parallel universes? Well its true, Clockwork explained it to me. For every decision we make there are two possible outcomes. At this moment the universe splits and hence the term parallel universes. He showed me an alternative time stream of this moment but we failed to stop him turning Danny. Danny went on to rule the universe, he was even worse than dark Danny."

"But that's not possible; we captured dark Danny, Danny ruling the world wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's not that simple there many different time streams and many different Danny's, some good, some evil and others with no ghost powers. I made a promise to Clockwork that I would not allow this moment to happen," Danni replied, while walking into the cage and giving Shapeshifter a sharp kick to the chin…

…Sam woke up; it was day 253 or day 54. She really didn't know. Being trapped in a cage had messed with her sense of time. She rolled over and found a plate with two buns a piece of lettuce and what looked like water. They would feed her every couple of days to keep her weak but prevent her from dyeing. Earlier they had tried to feed her meat, her reactions were explosive. She had tossed the plate clear of the room scattering the food and destroying the plate in the process, after devouring the food. She contemplated what to do for the next few hours. One certain day they left a ghost guarding her. She would make small talk, like how the ghost died, why he was now evil and other things but today there was no such luck. She sat cross legged and stared at the dull slime covered wall. She allowed her mind to drift and to think about different people. Her mind settled on none other than her mother, She grinded her teeth in irritation. Her mother was so controlling. She had always wanted Sam to fit into society, to blend. She wanted Sam to be the perfect daughter, wear pink, know how to bake strawberry shortcake, learn how to be a stay at home mum and so much more. Her mother also despised her friends. After the asteroid incident, she did make a lot more friends. There was Tommy, kimi, Carly, Jade and so many more but no she was still too anti-social for her mother. And her she so hated Danny. The least she could have been was to fake being happy for her but no when Sam made the announcement that her and Danny were dating her mother had the nerve to get into her car drive across town like a mad man and shout at Danny in person, but despite all of that there were still good memories, mostly from when she was little and before her going Goth. She remembered the time her mother taught her how to ride a bike. She wiped away a tear. A forging thought passed through her mind. Did her mum even miss her?

**I think that's my longest chapter to date, I'm trying to make them longer because the last one was way too short, like my cousins height. Okay that was a bad joke. Forget I said that. The fighting scenes should start soon. So please review the story…**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny walked into the lab to see Danni give Shapeshifter one last kick, his body fell limply against the cage wall. She took out a Fenton thermos and sucked him into it. She looked up to see Danny finally awake. "Good you are awake, go pack your stuff I know where Sam is, thanks to our little snitch here," she said tossing the thermos into the air. "I'm going to put this in the vault." Danni strolled out of the lab.

"What did she do to him?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Let's just say she very convincing, she didn't do anything to me but I felt the urge to tell her about the time in 4th grade when we …"

"Dude come on, we promised to never talk about that incident," Danny interrupted Tucker. "But where is Sam?"

"She is in Rome."

"Fine I'm going myself.

"No you're not, I'm coming too and you will need all the help you can get," Danni said returning from the vault. "Plus I can't let you have all the fun."

"Fine just the four of us," Danny said.

"We are coming too!" Danny turned around to find his parents and Sam's parent standing there. "It's too dangerous just for you kids."

"And don't forget me," Valarie said flying into the lab on her board.

"Fine, fine. Everyone in the specta speeder; Danni and Valarie you guys with me, we are going through the ghost zone," Danny said. Two blue rings appeared around his waist and spilt in separate directions. Danni also changed into her ghost form. Everyone else filled into the specta speeder. Danny walked to the ghost portal and typed in the pass code. The doors opened and the room was filled with an eerie green light. They flew into the portal and started to fly across the ghost zone. Danny pulled out the map to the ghost zone. "A portal should open over the Coliseum in three hours' time. The flew in complete silence towards the portal, there wasn't a single ghost in sight. They all had gone into hiding.

A few hours later they reached the portal, Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked up to see Ember floating just over the portal. "What do you want?" Danny growled.

"Relax dipstick, I'm just here to wish you luck. Why, because if you fuck up, then we are all fucked. So don't mess up," Ember replied while turning around and racing away from the group. Danny stared after her for a second but decided to chase her another day. He led the group through the portal. They appeared a few miles away from the coliseum. "Danni you know where exactly Sam is lead the group, I need to talk to Tucker," Danny said floating towards the spectra speeder and turning intangible and floating passing inside and returning back to his human form. "Tucker are you sure about this, I don't want this to be another let down."

"I don't know dude, we will just have to wait and see."

"Guys I think we have a problem, the coliseum is crawling with guards, what we should do," Danni voice said over the speakers. Everyone in the speeder rushed to the windows to take a look. They were hundreds of ghosts outside. The ghosts spotted the speeder and opened fire. Jack grabbed the controls and started avoiding the blasts.

Danny run to the door and opened it, took a deep breath and jumped out. "I'm going ghosts!"

**Next chapter should be up soon, so please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter, wow I almost have 1000 views for this story, so please review and let the story begin…**

Danny charged up his ecto blasts and started firing them at the guards. They were sent flying backwards from the blasts. He looked around Danni and Valeria had also joined the fight and were taking care of a few guards. He heard the specta speeder land behind him and his dad jump out firing the ghost weapons. He ducked under a guard's right hook and delivered an uppercut. "Danny checks the underground tunnels, Sam must be there, and we will keep these goons busy." He nodded his head and took off for the tunnels. He rushed through the tunnels checking through every part until he reached the end. He landed and walked inside. In the corner of the dim light was a girl in a cage, he rushed over.

"Sam, Sam wake up, come Sam wake up," he cried.

"Danny is that you… it is you, you found me," Sam replied smiling weakly, but her smile soon disappeared. "Danny look out." But it was too late, Danny felt something heavy hit the back of his head and he black out.

"Wake up Daniel." Danny opened his eyes, they were slightly fuzzy but he eventual could focus on the voice that was saying his name. He crawled backwards slightly. He was staring into the face of Dan Phantom.

"Good, you're finally awake. I forgot how much sleep I needed."

"How are you here? I trapped you in the thermos in clockworks tower."

"Really Daniel, how naïve of you to believe a thermos was capable of keeping me trapped." Dan let out a gruesome laugh. "While I was trapped I did a lot of thinking, of how you destroyed my future and how I will know rule this world. Before I was into random destruction but a year in that thermos makes a person wonder, but to achieve completely rule the world I will need an army and a commander."

"You want me to work for you? You must be crazy."

"I knew you would say that, that's why I have brought something that would make you reconsider my offer." Dan stepped aside to reveal his parents, Danni, Tucker, Valeria, Sam and her parents trapped in a cage. "Now you have two choices, one you join me and I let them go or you refuse my offer and they all die."

"You want me to join you; wow you are approaching fruitloop crazy, and okay let me tell you what's going to happen. First of all I'm going to kick your ass and then I'm going to go home," Danny said while charging up an ecto blast and firing it at Dan. Dan let out a small chuckle and deflected the blast with his hands.

"Really Daniel, you're going to fight me. Have you forgotten, I am stronger then you have more experience and know what I'm capable of," Dan said while disappearing from sight. He appeared behind Danny charging up a blast of energy and shot Danny in the back. Danny was sent flying across the room. Danny got up growing he let out blasts of ice towards Dan. "Ice, new power I see," Dan said while turning intangible allowing the ice to pass through him. "I don't think your trying hard enough Daniel," Dan added firing ecto energy towards Danny. The energy wrapped around Danny's hands turning into handcuffs. He fired more energy towards Danny's feet and tied them up. "See Daniel, I knew it wouldn't be easy turning you evil, so I had to go back and dig through some bad memories, to find you weakness. Being trapped in the thermos you get the chance to reflect through your life. The day the nasty burger blow up, I lost someone very important to me. Of course back then I didn't know how I felt but, when I look back on it. My family died but that wouldn't turn me evil, it would hurt like a bitch but not enough to turn me evil. My best friend died, it hurts but yet again not enough. But my other best friend, the love of my life died. Now that is what turned me evil so to turn you there is only one thing left to do," Dan said walking over to the table and picking up a gun. "So good bye Sam," Dan pulled the trigger and the gun went off.

"Sam!" Danny shouted eventually breaking out of the ecto handcuffs and rushing towards Sam; he phased through the cage and grabbed her. "Come one Sam you can make it through this." Blood was escaping from a wound in her chest.

"No I won't," Sam whispered. "But I love you Danny, you can aren't him. You're so much more and I was so lucky to have you in my life." Sam said learning up and giving Danny a kiss. Danny deepened the kissing feeling Sam's lips slowly growing cold and her body going limp in his hands…


	9. Chapter 9: the end

"She's dead," Danny muttered while lying Sam's body down. "Sam is dead." Danny looked shattered, a tear rolled down his eyes. He closed them hoping the last five minutes never happened but his mind kept replaying Dan pulling out the gun and shooting Sam. He stood up his aura was brighter than before. His eyes flashing bright emerald green. His rage was beginning to show, his white hair was standing and moving similar to Dan phantom's hair. He phased through the cage and charged up his ecto energy. "You are so dead!" he exclaimed firing the energy towards Dan. Dan was forced backwards.

"Really Daniel will we…" But he never got the chance to finish his sentence as a right hook from Danny connected with his left cheek. Danny was landing punch after punch. He had his ice power activated, forming ice around his hands, increasing the damage from his punches. A trail of ecto blood was falling from Dan's mouth.

"You asshole, she didn't deserve to die, you son of a bitch!" Danny screamed while still punching Dan. Dan collapsed to the ground. Danny picked him up charging his blast again.

"What are you going to do Daniel? Kill me. If so go ahead," Dan said. Danny pulled back his fist full of energy and unleashed a punch. But he stopped inches away from Dan's nose.

"No I won't, because death would be too easy for you. You deserve something much worse," Danny replied. He produced a thermos from his belt. "Meet the Fenton splicer. It's designed to rip a ghost apart molecule by molecule. For and amount of time the holder wishes. I think a thousand years sounds good." Danny dropped Dan down and sucked him into the thermos. "Goodbye Dan." Danny turned around and walked to the cage unlocking it and allowing everyone out.

"Danny wasn't that a bit too much, that was approaching Dan evil?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"He deserved it. He killed Sam," Danny replied. He walked over to Sam's dead body and picked her up. "I got to go." Danny said turning intangible and flying through the roof with Sam's body in his hands…

***************ONE WEEKS LATER******************

"Does anyone want to say anything regarding Samantha Mason?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Tucker replied. "Sam was my best friend. I still don't understand how though. I love meat and she was a super ultra-recycle vegetarian. I'm a techno geek and she was a Goth but we were still best friends. Me, Sam and Danny used to get into the most insane adventures….."

Danny stood on top of the hill in the graveyard; he couldn't bring himself to be down there with his family at his girlfriend's funeral. It was a dull day, dark clouds hang in the air and it had been raining during the whole funeral. Thanks to Danny's ghost powers he could hear everything that was going on at the funeral.

"…I guess all I wanted to say is, Sam we all love you and we will all miss you."

Danny turned into his ghost form and flew home. He turned intangible and flew through the house; he made his way to the ghost portal and entered it. He took off towards the furthest parts of the ghost zone. He flew for a good hour before he reached his destination.

"Back already?" a voice asked him.

"Yeah I am, I just got back from your funeral," Danny replied.

"Really Danny is that what pass for romantic," Sam replied. "Now come here and give me a kiss…"

It's finally finished. I think I did a good job for my first fan, 1000 views. Just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Next story will be up in a few months, going back to boarding school so please review. Goodbye for now


	10. epilogue

Sam gently floats over the tall building in Amity Park, this place was so different, and of course she hadn't seen it in close to 20 years. She lets out a sigh. A portal slowly appears next to her and clockwork floats out. He shifts between his adult forms to his old man's form.

"I knew you were coming," Sam mutters quietly lowering herself to the ground.

"That is kind of my thing to say," Clockwork replies, shifting into his child form, and watching the bustling city below them. "This place has changed a lot hasn't it?"

"You are asking questions as if you already don't know the answer," Sam replied. She spots a blue city bus moving down the street stopping to allow passengers on. "It's funny how I'm not a part of all of that. I mean look where everyone is now," she says still following the bus with her eyes. "Tucker gave up his position as major of Amity Park and is now head of designs at techno world. Never thought that geek was that intelligent," she says while smiling, she had been keeping an eye on one of her best friends. She looks up at Clockwork. He was silent and took this as her chance to continue. "Jazz is amazing went on to be the greatest child sociologist I have ever seen. I can't believe she still managed to talk that kid out of committing suicide. Simply amazing. Danielle is still in Africa, helping out in the rainforest, never thought she would be the one to go there and try to save all the endangered species."

"What about Daniel?" Clockwork asks. She goes quiet a slight pang in her chest.

"Danny, has and always will be my best friend but I couldn't let him waste his life on me. I'm dead, he was still alive and still had a life to live, so I told him he had to go. Continue living life even without me, sure it hurt at first but it was for the best," She goes quiet and looks up into the sky just in time to see a ghost fly through the sky. "He hasn't changed much, still that sheepish smile, that floppy black hair and those baby blue eyes. There he goes now, heading home. He has a family you know? He got married to Valerie, lucky her, he has two kids with her, Stephan and Samantha, twins. He named Samantha after me, how sweet right," she says watching him disappear into the sky.

"You remember why you are here?" clockwork asks. Sam sighs knowing she has a job to do. She grabs the black hoodie that she had put on the roof. Putting it on she flashes her ghostly green eyes. The sound of a car crashes erupts the peaceful air.

"Time to lead another poor soul into the ghost Zone," she says. Before leaping off the building and disappearing into the havoc below.

**Not really a chapter but more like an epilogue. Why write it, well the last chapter kind of annoyed me. It seemed so stupid the way I phrased it, that Danny would give it all up to be with a ghost. But yeah so I was debating with myself whether to write this or not but yeah I have. Hope you like this conclusion.**


End file.
